


[Collage] Sport and Booze

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bayer Leverkusen, Beer, Collage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: On Lukáš Hrádecký and his relationship with beer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Collage] Sport and Booze




End file.
